


Inhale

by space



Series: Space's Hawaii Five-0 Comment Fic [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 Ike Maka (Identity), Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scents & Smells, Schmoop, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic committed for <a href="http://finduilas_clln.livejournal.com">finduilas_clln</a> and <a href="http://theellibu.livejournal.com">theellibu</a> because discussion of the "Put on your pants, we're going to work" scene happened and then Fin said: <i>Maybe Steve will go sniff the sheets when Danny's getting ready for work?</i></p>
<p>And that's all it took. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

It can be said that Danny's a bit of a slob and of course he just leaves his blankets in a big pile on the couch and Steve can't. He just can't deal with that. So he's going to fold them is all, tidy up a bit, mumbling all the while about how Danny lives like a pig, all scruffy and pantsless and floppy hair. 

And if he catches a whiff of Danny as he's straightening the fold, if he's burying his nose in the still warm cotton and inhaling before it even registers what he's doing; if he sits down, for just a minute, and lets the blanket fall over him, eyeing Danny's pillow and thinking how it would smell like Danny, too, _more_ even. Well, it's just for a minute and it's been a long time since a scent has enveloped Steve like this, relaxing every muscle, cradling his head and wrapping him in a sense of _safe_ as palpable as a physical blanket. He allows himself a rare moment to think about his mother and then he's drifting and not really thinking of anything at all.

Until an amused voice breaks the silence and has him bolting upright. "If you wanted to nap with me all you had to do was ask. Big oaf." 

And Danny's dressed now, pants and shirt and why that's disappointing to Steve's sleep-addled brain, he's not sure. Well, he's pretty sure. But what he doesn't know is why Danny is pushing him and pulling him and manhandling him around until they're both laying down, legs tangled and arms clinging - the couch is too small for two grown men and Steve wouldn't want Danny to fall off the edge. Danny's arm is around his back and Steve's face rests on his shoulder. "We need to go, D."

"Five minutes, Steven. Just." Danny's grip tightens, pulling Steve closer.

And Steve turns his face into Danny's neck, breathes Danny in, inhales _warm_ and _safe_ and _more_ and says, "Yeah. I can do that."

_fin_


End file.
